Comfort in a Reconnaissance
by CrimesOfADeadpool
Summary: Sometimes heroes just need to relax. Deadpool is very good at helping people relax. SpidermanxDeadpool


**Author's Note: Though it isn't realy important -Set during the Civil War Event, after Peter reveals his secret identity to the public, and after when Deadpool becomes a Superhero Hunter and finds out Daredevil's 'secret identity', and before Deadpool tracks down Daredevil and then gets kidnapped ect ect. I wasn't sure exactly how those events interlock within the timeline, so I just gave an estimate. Set in an AU where Peter never got married to MJ and is instead in a long term relationship with Deadpool. Yay. **

Peter leant against the window frame, looking out at the world that was forever changed. It had been three days since he had come out publicly as Peter Parker. The world didn't look that different. Even the journalists who had been stalking him had disappeared into the night. He took a deep breath and reached out to touch the window. Three days. This was just the beginning. With Cap underground, and this whole Registration thing... Peter wasn't sure he was doing the right thing.  
"Wow, dramatic scene," quipped a voice behind him. Peter jumped and somehow ended up on the roof in attack mode.  
Deadpool blinked up at him, then stepped towards a wall and began bashing his head against a wall. "Work…Goddam… You…" he muttered as he did so.  
Spiderman dropped to the ground. "Uh…Wade?"  
Deadpool froze, then stepped away from the wall, grinning (at least Peter assumed he did under the mask) and awkwardly posing as he waved. "Hi Spidey. Having a bit of trouble with my first person narrator. Should be fine now." There was a pause.  
"Ri-ght." Peter said. "Well, as interesting as that is I was sorta having a moment."  
"Ah yes, as the young grasshopper/spider reveals himself to the world, he develops a quiet introspection- What are you looking at?"  
"Grasshopper?"  
There was a silence, and then Deadpool turned back to the wall and began hitting it again. "Work! Work!"  
This startled a laugh from Spiderman, which he quickly and unsuccessfully tried to turn into a cough. Suddenly Deadpool was standing in front of him with narrowed eyes and crossed arms.  
"This is a very serious matter," he chided the superhero. He put a dramatic hand to his head and pretended to swoon. Peter caught him easily and pulled him close. "However will I kick butt if I can't even control my internal dialogues?"  
Peter grinned. "Perhaps you should cut back on the internal dialogues."  
Deadpool jolted up. "But that's part of my charm!" he exclaimed. "That and my good looks, and witty rejoinders, and kick-butt skills and did I mention my good looks?"  
Peter rolled his eyes and let Deadpool drop, and walked back to the window.  
Deadpool rubbed the back of his head.  
"You okay, kiddo?" Wade asked suddenly. "I saw the news report. Very interesting."  
Peter gave a short laugh. "Yeah, everyone else seems to think so."  
"Your uh… family taking it well? What's her face, Uncle April?"  
"Aunt May. Yeah, she supported me. I would've asked you but…"  
"Oh yeah." Deadpool patted down his outfit, and then pulled out something and chucked it to Peter, who caught it easily. "Souvenir."  
Spiderman looked at it. "It's a snow globe."  
"Do you love it?"  
Peter turned it upside down and watched the fake snow fall to the top of the globe.  
Deadpool sighed loudly. "Geez, lighten up." Conversation wasn't usually this tense between them. It was this whole 'Superhero Register' thing.  
Peter smiled and put aside the globe and stepped forward to re-embrace the man. "Sorry."  
They stayed there for a while, just existing.  
"So what's new with you?" Spiderman asked.  
Deadpool's eyes lightened and he stepped back. "I got a promotion."  
"You're not employed," Spidey pointed out.  
"I am now." Deadpool pulled out a badge. "Look. Superhuman Registration Bounty Hunter!"  
Peter looked it over with veiled eyes. "Nice."  
Deadpool nodded. "It is nice. Look, we're fighting on the same side!"  
Peter laughed. "We are, aren't we?"  
Deadpool nodded solemnly. "You and me , Petey, we're going to go far. All the way to top."  
Peter frowned. "I'm pretty sure I've already hit the top," he pointed out. "At least fame-wise."  
"Yeah I had to duck a few paparazzi myself trying to get in here. Luckily I dazzled them with my wit. And my concussion grenades."  
"You didn't."  
Deadpool laughed and pulled out a grenade, throwing it up and catching it. "Maybe one or two."  
"Well, I guess my reputation can't get any worse."  
"Well, I did make sure to clarify that we were having very hot sex all the time," Deadpool told him. "That'll probably better your reputation a bit."  
Peter put a hand on his head. "Great."  
"Told them about your fetishes and that one time you wore women's panties. They were really grateful – most people aren't as giving as I am. I guess your superhero influence is affecting me."  
Peter shuddered as he imagined the next headlines of the newspapers. "Peter Parker dates crazy mercenary who babbles on about women's panties." It would be even worse if they believed him. He really hoped that Wade was joking.  
"Don't worry," Wade said suddenly. "I was my usual charming self." He pointed to his mask. "Who could hate a face like this?"  
"That's a mask."  
"Ah, but it's the personality inside the suit which attracts people."  
"Sure."  
"So I hear you have a new suit." Deadpool suddenly said, changing topics as he was wont to do.  
Peter grinned and stepped back into the light, beginning to strip off his top, making sure to undo the buttons slowly as he looked at his lover.  
"I like where this is going," Deadpool commented.  
Peter stuck out his tongue as he unbuckled his belt and dropped his pants. He closed his eyes and let the uniform appear. He had forgotten to take it off before Deadpool had arrived. He really hoped Stark hadn't been watching the camera inbuilt into it. That could be embarrassing.  
Deadpool looked him over appraisingly. "Very nice."  
Peter smirked under his mask. "I know, right?"  
"So," Deadpool said, closing the distance between them. "How do I take it off?"  
Peter laughed and leant in to kiss him.  
"As the heroes interlope, the screen fades to black."  
"Wade?"  
"Yeah?"  
"That's not going to happen."  
Deadpool stopped, to Spidey's chagrin. "Ah. First person narratative?"  
"Yeah."  
"Oh."  
Five minutes later they were pushed up against a wall, panting slightly as they rubbed together. Peter had already lost all his clothes and Wade was quickly losing his – left only in his pants. Spidey let his fingers run against the scarred flesh and moaned slightly. Wade bit into Spiderman's neck softly, drawing another moan.  
Peter was straining against Deadpool's leg and rubbed against him. Deadpool laughed and caught both of Spidey's hands and pinned them above his head as his other hand trailed down Peter's exposed chest, delighting in the small noises and shivers that the other man was giving off.  
Deadpool's hand ran round Peter's back and squeezed his ass. Peter wrapped his legs around Wade.  
Wade let go of Peter's hands and rubbed Peter's back and ass as he walked backwards, carrying his boyfriend into the bedroom.  
It was an erotically inspiring picture, Deadpool mused. Two superpowered dudes having sex. It made the sex so much more interesting. And godcould Peter be flexible when he wanted to.  
Wade turned at the last moment, and dropped the man on the bed before crawling on top of him. Peter sat up and began unbuckling Deadpool's belt and sliding off his pants, so that the two of them were completely naked.  
Deadpool began kissing him up and down his body, focussing on his neck and thighs. Peter squirmed. Wade let out a shaky laugh, and then licked the inside of Peter's thigh. Peter reached up and grabbed Wade's hair.  
"Wade."  
The man laughed and looked into Spidey's eyes. "Something the matter Spidey?"  
"Oh you know," Peter lifted his pelvis so that Deadpool could get the message. "Just a small situation. Nothing too important."  
"It is small," Deadpool replied, earning him a dirty look.  
"Glad to see you're still cocky."  
"Cocky. Nice." He chuckled.  
Spiderman rolled his eyes and rubbed his hips against Wade again, delighting in the feel of the rough, scarred skin against his soft flesh. He touched him again, running his fingers softly over the damaged skin, tracing the wounds as he arced his back.  
Wade smiled and finally got down to business, engulfing Spidey's cock in his mouth and beginning to run his tongue up and down his length. Peter moaned and his hands let go of Wade's hair to clutch at the bed sheets.  
"Mrmph," Wade said, his voice muffled.  
"…huh?" Peter said, a bit distracted by the overwhelming pleasure flooding his body.  
Wade pulled away and Spiderman whimpered. He wiped away the saliva from his mouth. "What do you think the Avenger's would say if they could see you now?"  
Peter took a deep breath. "I really don't want to think about that now."  
Deadpool laughed. "I bet they think about it all the time. When they see us together, I bet that's all they think about."  
Spidey pulled a face. "Really don't want to think about that." He made a noise. "Are we going to keep doing this or are you going to continue to talk about my teammates and totally kill the mood?"  
Deadpool shrugged. "Just something to think about," he commented before taking Spidey's cock again.  
Spiderman shuddered and gasped. "Why are you so good at this?"  
Deadpool opened his mouth to respond, but Peter quickly cut in, "Fuck, don't stop."  
This young grasshopper had learnt well.  
Deadpool shifted and began digging his nails into Peter's thighs. Peter whimpered and threw an arm over his face. "Oh god Wade."  
Peter was close. Very, very close. The noises he had been making amplified and he squirmed horribly.  
"Argh fuck," Peter said as he finally came.  
Deadpool sat up and swallowed, wiping away the excess cum with a smile.  
Peter smiled back and sat up, pulling Deadpool close and kissed him deeply. Deadpool made a noise, and bit Peter's ear. Peter's hands were on him again. Someday Wade would have to talk to him about his scar fetish.  
Argh, but it was so fucking sexy, having Peter's hands all over him like that. Tracing every wound, the scars that most people would avoid.  
Talking of things that should be dealt with…  
"Hey, as much as I'm enjoying the touching, there's somewhere else that needs your skilled hands."  
Peter grinned and pulled him closer, one hand rubbing his face as the other slipped between his legs.  
Wade wrapped his arms around him and began rocking slightly in time with Peter's pumping. Wade bit into Peter's neck to stifle the moans that he had lost control of. His hips moved frantically, trying to get some friction between the two of them. Peter knew his stuff though, and refused him.  
"Come on Petey," Wade said between the soft kisses and bites. Peter laughed and caught him in another kiss.  
Peter sped up, leaving Deadpool breathless.  
"God, Peter," Wade moaned. "Ah, so good."  
Wade made a choked noise as he came, his cum spilling over both of them.  
Suddenly they were lying next to each other, cuddled up to each other happily.  
"Feeling better?"  
Peter gave a soft chuckle. "Yeah. You?"  
"Yeah."  
"And I think my narrator's working again."  
"No." Spidey informed him.  
Deadpool sighed. "Maybe later."  
"Yeah."  
Deadpool smiled at him and slung his leg over his lover. "Smile!" he said cheerfully, and the room was suddenly filled with a flash as the camera that Deadpool had earlier secreted about the room went off.  
Peter blinked and sat up. "What?!"  
Deadpool grabbed the camera and looked back at the picture. "Ah, very nice Petey."  
"What are you doing?"  
"Well, I figured since you're famous now, I could cash in on it."  
"By taking pictures of us after sex."  
"Mmmhmmm. How much do you think this will get me?"  
"Give me the camera Wade."  
"Hmm. No." He jumped up. "I wonder if those paparazzi are still outside. I'm sure the concussion grenade effect has worn out by now." He quickly crossed the room and exited to the kitchen.  
"Hey!" Spiderman called after him.  
Deadpool laughed as he dodged an ill aimed pillow. "Arggh," he said as something big and naked hit him and forced him to the floor.  
"Give it," Peter told him as they struggled with the camera, setting it off a few times. They were laughing, as Peter finally managed to wrestle the camera away and delete the photos. "There. Gone." He said.  
Deadpool stuck out his tongue. "I'll get you someday Peter Parker."  
"Sure you will," Peter replied, chucking away the camera and hearing a satisfying noise as it hit the ground somewhere near the kitchen bench.  
"Hey, that camera was expensive!" Wade exclaimed, trying to sit up.  
Spiderman didn't move however, and instead leant down and kissed Wade. "Thanks."  
"No problem," Wade replied. "But you owe me a new camera."


End file.
